Harry Potter and the twinkie
by Hummelberry94
Summary: The gang eats twinkies. This was for my creative writing class. We had to eat a twinkie and then write a story with a twinkie in it. One Shot


**Harry Potter and the Twinkie **

Harry Potter and the Twinkie (2nd edition)

The kitchen is dark. No elves are working, all is quite. The door opens, and six people walk in. A boy with messy hair, emerald green eyes, glasses, and lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Another boy walks in. This boy has long red hair, freckles all over his face, and blue eyes. A girl is following behind them. The girl has red hair, brown eyes, and freckles all over her face. The next person is a girl with brown straggly hair, brown eyes, and a perfect completion. The next two boys who walk in are identical. They have red hair, green eyes, and freckles all over their faces. They were all in their PJs.

"Be quite Ok? We are not supposed to be in here." The girl with the brown hair said.

"Gosh Hermione! We got to the kitchen all right, didn't we? Just stop worrying and chill!" says the boy with blue eyes.

"No Ronald, I will not stop worrying! Do you know how much trouble we could be in for this?" says Hermione.

"Yea Hermione-"says one of the twins.

"Just stop-"says the other twin.

"Worrying. You need to -"says the first twin.

"Chill. It will be -"says the second twin.

"Alright!" they say together.

"Fred and George, you two need to stop telling me to chill. I will not 'chill'." Hermione says with an attitude.

"Maybe if you-"says Fred.

"Stopped studying so-"says George.

"Much, we would." They say together.

"Harry, what are we in here for?" The red head girl asks, trying to break up the fight.

"Well Ginny, Dudley always wanted this muggle treat and I want to know what it tastes like." Harry simply says.

"What muggle treat?" Hermione asks, since she is the only one who knows what he is talking about.

"A Twinkie." Harry says with a grin.

"A what?" Ginny and Ron asks together.

"Hey, you guys-"says Fred.

"Said that at-"says George.

"The same time." Says Fred.

"You two could be twins!" yells Fred and George.

"Would you to be quite?" Harry yells. After the twins stop laughing, Harry continues, "It is this spongy cake with cream inside of it." Harry explains.

"Ok? Why would you want this?" Ron asks. Ginny and Fred nod, agreeing with Ron.

"I just want to try it. Dudley loves them and I wanted to see if they are as good as he says they are." Harry explains. "Dobby!" He calls out.

Then a tiny elf pops into the kitchen. "Master Harry has called?" The elf said as he bows.

"Dobby, you are not my elf, you do not have to call me master." Harry tells Dobby.

"Yes, Dobby knows this, Master Harry, but Dobby is grateful that Harry Potter saved Dobby from the evil family." Dobby says.

"Ok, Dobby, do you know how to make the muggle treat Twinkie?" Harry asks.

"Oh yes, some muggle born students want Dobby to make them some. Does Master Harry and friends want some?" Dobby asks.

"Yes Please Dobby." Ginny says.

Dobby went and made six Twinkies. When he got back he had them on a plate. Harry reaches for the one on top and bit into the Twinkie. He chews the bit and spits it out.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asks.

"That is the worst thing in the whole wide world." Harry yells.

"What do you mean?" Ron asks.

"Its gross and Yuk, I do not see what Dudley likes about that thing." Harry says.

Ron grabs on and bits it. He chews on the bit and made a face. He swallows the bit. "Wow Harry, you were right. That is gross. I hate that thing." Ron says.

"It's gross?" Ginny asks.

"Yes. It is the worst thing in the world, and that is me talking." Ron jokes.

Hermione and Ginny grab one and bit. Hermione eats the whole thing and then runs to the kitchen bathroom. Ginny slowly chews it and then after a minute, she spits it out into the garage. "That is gross. Why would someone want a thing like that?" Ginny yells.

"Is it-"says Fred.

"That gross?" says George.

"Yes, try one." Says Harry.

Fred and George each take a Twinkie and bit it. For a second they think it is all right, but then they chew on it. They run to the garbage can and spit the bits out. "Wow that is gross." They say together.

"I have a great idea." Harry says.

"What?" They all say.

"Well, we should send the rest to Malfoy." Harry says.

"Send Malfoy what?" Hermione says as she comes out of the bathroom.

"A Twinkie." Ginny says.

"Yea we should!" Hermione says.

"Ok." Harry says. He makes the Twinkies go into Malfoy's room. They all run to the common room door to listen. All they hear is, "These are the nastiest things in the world. Wait till my father hears about this."


End file.
